


Tales from the Invasion

by Dragomir



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Life in Dalaran during a Legion invasion, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: The Champions were celebrating something. Again.





	1. Enjoy this Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend.

Khadgar watched champions stagger into the Legerdemain Lounge. While their respective leaders might not approve, it did Khadgar's heart good to see them supporting each other.

Even if that support occasionally involved insulting each others' equipment and slamming mugs into the opposing factions' collective faces. (The Lounge had had to replace all of their glassware with something quite a bit less breakable, after the first few incidents.)

The mood seemed to be celebratory, this time, which meant he'd hear drunken singing within the hour. Someone seemed to have achieved something.

He smiled as a wild cheer echoed out from the Legerdemain, and someone - a troll, perhaps - yelled that the next round was on them.

A successful campaign, perhaps.

It was good to see people coming together, in such dire times.

Khadgar shook his head as a loud cheer took up inside the lounge and headed back into the Citadel. Let them enjoy themselves, just this once.

Those moments would be fewer, in the coming months.

Let them enjoy themselves.


	2. Nomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And sometimes, a Champion brings him something new to cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nomi goes to cook for the Legerdemain Lounge.

Nomi thinks he enjoys cooking at the Legerdemain Lounge. It's not loyal to his master, but they'd laughed happily and encouraged him to stay at the Legerdemain when he told them, hesitantly.

He enjoys cooking for people. There is so much to learn from the adventurers who stream in and out at all hours of the day. He loves to hear their stories, and to tell them how to cook things better.

There is always _something_ happening in the Lounge. Sometimes a fight, when people have had too much to drink, or when something becomes too overwhelming. Sometimes, there are loud card games that cross all divides. Most of the time, it is a chaotic mess of good food and drink, and people sitting elbow to elbow at the counter as they all stare at the coffee maker like hungry wolves.

Nomi misses not working directly for Master, but he would not want to be anywhere else. This place is lively, and so full of life.

And, occasionally, there is a champion who brings him something new to cook with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because keeping the factions separate at this point is bullshit, and Nomi is a treasure.


	3. Sleeping Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandra starts stocking blankets under the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it: Champions are the equivalent of people on a long string of red-eyes who can and will sleep wherever they can sit for longer than two minutes.

Sandra starts stocking blankets under the bar.

There are champions running in and out of Dalaran at all hours, but sometimes they slink into the Legerdemain for a pick-me-up before they head off to another adventure. Some of them never get past the pick-me-up stage and fall asleep on her furniture.

No one wants to move any of the champions - there was a blood elf rogue who nearly took someone's head off before she woke up, and a druid who turned into a massive purple cat that clawed a sofa apart before someone thought to douse them with cold water.

So, she starts putting heavy blankets under the bar, just in case.

Sometimes, the champions wake up as she tucks the blankets over them. Most of them just keep snoring, draped length-wise across her sofa, or with their feet propped on the tables and crammed elbow-to-elbow across an overburdened settee. She has blankets for them all.

And, if some of them leave a few hours later, looking refreshed and just a bit sheepish, well...

It's still better than letting them pass out in some barren corner of the isles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. There are rooms at the Legerdemain, but I really doubt anyone wants to try and move the champions up there.


	4. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champions drink coffee. Lots of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The care and feeding of champions often involves coffee.

Arille worked behind the bar. He enjoyed it. People were awful, unless they were desperate for coffee or alcohol.

Champions went double.

Still, he did enjoy when various champions stopped in and sat at his bar, slumped over mugs of fresh coffee or nursing hangovers - or working their way _to_ the next hangover. They told stories, and he loved to hear them. (All of the fun of adventuring, with none of the hardships.)

There was something that was just a bit magical about watching champions from different factions and wildly opposed ideals sitting shoulder to shoulder, staring at his coffee machine like cats. ( _Exactly_ like cats. Complete with not blinking.)

And, sometimes, things were more solemn than he'd come to expect, and everyone raised a toast.

To who, he didn't know, but he never asked and they never told.

He made coffee, and listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did realize after I wrote this that Arille is a bartender, not the barista, but let's just say he and Mel partner up behind the bar on tasks.

**Author's Note:**

> I am about 900% certain that the Champions have talked and/or fought their differences out. They are not going to in-fight when the Legion is on their doorstep. (Well, not for long, anyways.)


End file.
